Drunk Man's Words, Sober Man's Thoughts
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: On the night of Luke's birthday, everyone decides to share a drink to celebrate. But what would happen if Clementine and Luke were left alon together and Luke got a little too drunk? What would happen between the two? OLDER ClemxLuke/ONE-SHOT.


**So I decided to rewrite this story with older Clementine. I can definitely say I felt weary of the other version... Oh and just a warning... If you don't like stories with sex or just don't like the Clem and Luke pairing then this story isn't for you. Don't like it, don't read. But for everyone else, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I bet she came back for you." Bonnie said, referring to Jane. "I... I don't know how to respond to that..." Luke said, now becoming interested in his feet. "I'd come back for you." Clementine said, giving Luke a smile. Luke smiled back. Mike and Bonnie mischievously grinned at Clem. "... ,You know what I mean..." Clementine said, her face now a flush. There was no denying that she had gained a tiny crush on the man. But she still liked to think of him more as a brother. "Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same for you." Luke said. His eyes not leaving her for a second.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour has passed by. Luke had managed to drink more than half the bottle of alcohol. Clementine noticed he wasn't looking so good.<p>

"Hey you two. Mike, Jane, and I are all going out for some type of food to keep us going for tomorrow." Bonnie said. "What about Kenny?" Clementine asked. "He kind of fell asleep with the baby. This is the first time he's slept in ages so I didn't wanna wake him." Bonnie started. "But will you two be okay for a couple of hours?" "Oh, don't worry, we'll be just fine." Luke said, looking over to Clementine and giving her a wink. Clementine started to feel uneasy. "Okay, we'll be back later." And with that, Bonnie and the others left.

Clementine shivered, pulling her knees into her chest to keep her warm. The fire wasn't helping much since it went down.

"Ya look cold, Clem. Why don'tcha come over here?" Luke said, his words kind of slurred. "Um, okay." Clementine said, awkwardly moving next to Luke. He through an arm around her, pulling her into his warm body, continuing to drink.

"Luke, maybe you should ease up on that." "And I think you should have a drink with me." Luke said. Clementine could smell the alcohol all over him. "Thanks, but, you know I don't drink..." Clementine said. "Can't ya just make an exception this one time?" He asked, practically begging her. "I, uh, should go check up on Kenny." Clementine said, pushing herself up off the ground, only to be pulled back down. "You're gonna leave me all alone?" Luke asked, giving Clementine his best puppy dog eyes. "Luke... You're drunk." Clementine stated. "Just a little bit. Come on, Clem. Can't we just had some fun on my birthday?" Luke asked, his words still slurred. Clementine knew this whole situation wasn't good. "Listen, I don't wanna stick around to watch you do something stupid that you'll regret." Clementine said trying to be the adult. "Just... Stay a little bit longer then?" Luke asked, sadness filling his voice. Clem sighed. "... Fine. Just a little bit longer." She said, snuggling closer to Luke for warmth.

Silence filled the air for a couple minutes. It was Luke who decided to speak up. "You're seventeen now, right?" "Eighteen. My birthday was about a week ago." Clementine said, looking down to her feet. Sadness started filling her. Kenny was the only person in the group who knew her birthday. He was the only one who actually told her "Happy birthday". He wanted to celebrate it, but she didn't want everyone making a big deal out of it.

Luke's eyes lit up. Clementine took notice of this. "Well... I, uh, didn't know that. Happy birthday, Clem." He said, staring at her with his big brown eyes.

Yanno, you're the youngest one here besides Aj, and yet you're probably the most mature. You know how to keep everyone in line. You do all the dangerous tasks that everyone else is too afraid to do. You're a woman who knows how to take charge. And that's actually..." Luke stopped to lick his lips. "... Very attractive." Luke said in a low husky voice. Clementine felt her face start to heat up, along with starting to feel uncomfortable. She quickly stood up.

"I-I really should go check on Kenny..." Clem said, starting to walk away from Luke. "Why do you wanna be around him so bad?" She could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice. As much as Clementine didn't want to see Luke do something idiotic, she couldn't leave him alone like this.

"... Fine... I'll stay." Clementine sat back down, but not as close to Luke as she was. "Have you ever done anything with a guy, Clem?" Luke asked out of the blue. Clementine's head immediately shot up. 'Why the hell does he want o knows that?' She thought. "...What do you mean?" She asked. She knew what he meant. But she wanted to procrastinate answering his question. "You know what I mean. Have you ever been... Kissed or touched by a guy?" He asked. If she had to be honest, no. She never had time for boys when she was younger. She had crushes on guys but hey never liked her back. But she knew about sex and all that from books she read. She's just never experienced it herself. "... No..." She said, kind of feeling ashamed by it. Luke looked up at Clementine, his eyes now dilated. "Do you want to be?" He asked. Clementine's eyes widened. She sat there almost completely frozen. "E-Excuse me?" She asked, not knowing how to respond.

Luke started crawling towards her, almost like a lion ready to attack his prey. "Clem, I want you." Luke growled. Luke backed Clementine up into a nearby wall, trapping her so there was no escape. Clementine's heart started to pound out of her chest."Luke, no. You're drunk and don't know what you're doing." Clementine said, trying to push Luke off of her. "Like Mike said, 'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts'." Luke said. "What about Jane?" "Jane who?" Luke asked in a low growl. "Luke, stop. Think about Jane!" Clementine said, panicking. She's never been in a situation like this. She had no clue how to handle it. She continued to try and push Luke off of her. She may have been strong, but Luke was still bigger than her.

"When Jane and I were... Having sex, you were the only thing on my mind, Clem. Only you. And I just..." He paused, as if trying to find the right words to say. "...I want you. Right now." Luke closed the gap between them, pressing his lips roughly against Clementine's.

Clem's eyes widened in uncertainty. God, what would Jane think? What would the rest of the group think? She was eighteen, and he was twenty-seven. She knew this was wrong... But the wag Luke's lips felt against hers just felt right. And as hard as she tried not to, she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. One of Luke's hands reached for Clementine's hat to take it off, while his other hand fell to her waist, pulling her slim form closer to his body. His now, free hand, tangled into Clementine's hair. Clem has never felt this way before. For the first time this night, her body felt hot. She loved the way Luke was making her feel. But she couldn't keep up with his rough actions.

Luke's lips left hers, now trailing down her neck slowly. Clementine gasped, her head falling back to give him easier access. 'Is this how he made Jane feel?' Clem thought. Luke let his tongue glide along the sensitive flesh of Clementine's neck. Without warning, Clementine softly moaned. Her eyes widened, worried that Kenny might have heard the noise that just escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, he won't hear you. He's probably in a very deep sleep. You can even be a little bit louder if you want." Luke said in a husk next to Clementine's ear. With his permission, Clementine let out a louder moan than the last one. Luke's hands fell to the zipper of Clementine's jacket, slowly pulling it down, his lips coming up to meet hers during this process. He parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Clementine tensed up a bit. She still felt like this was really wrong. Luke took notice of this. His lips left hers.

"... You okay?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Clementine's breathing was off the charts. "Yeah... I'm fine.". She said, trying to calm her breathing. " I'll stop, if you want me to..." Luke said, disappointment showing in his voice. 'Say stop. Say stop!' Clementine's mind shouted. She knew that she should tell him to stop, but it was hard when Luke made her body feel this way. "No. Don't stop." And with that, Clementine grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. As much as her mind told her to stop, her heart and body completely took over. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but soon let his hands fall to her waist, letting out a soft groan in her mouth. Clem at least had a little knowledge of what to do.

Her jacket was fully off now, feeling the cool air bite at her skin. Luke's hand slid up her shirt, making Clementine shiver from his touch. She let out another soft moan. His hand moved down to the button of her pants. And that was all it took to snap Clem out of her trance. She didn't want him to do something tonight that he would regret tomorrow.

"Luke... Stop." Clementine said, pushing Luke's hands away from her body. "What, I- did I do something wrong?" Luke asked, eyes filling with disappointment. "Luke... I do want this, but..." "Then you can have it." "But you're drunk. Tomorrow morning you won't even remember any of this... And even if you do, you'll just wish this never happened. Let's just-" Clementine was cut off by Luke's soft lips against hers. After a few moments, Luke pulled away. "I want this. I really do. But only if you want it too." Luke said. Even though she knew he was drunk, he was talking as if he were sober. "I do..." Clementine said, feeling unsure of her decision.

That's all Luke needed to hear. He kissed her roughly, trying to bring the mood back. And boy did it work. Luke brought Clementine to the ground, now hovering over her. Luke's hand slid down to Clementine's ass, squeezing it. Clementine's body jolted forward, gasping at his touch, only to feel an unusual stiffness in his jeans. She knew exactly what that was. She grabbed it softly, causing Luke's eyes to widen in surprise. He let out a moan into Clementine's mouth. His hands fell to the buttons of Clementine's pants again. But instead of undoing them, his hand slipped inside not her underwear, rubbing her very private area. "Mmm." Clementine moaned, enjoying what Luke was doing to her. His finger slipped inside of her, earning a light squeak from Clementine. "Luke!" She managed to get out. She bit her lip from how bad it hurt. Luke plant a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Clem." He said, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek. Clementine started to calm down a little bit. The books she read never mentioned anything about pain. He started pushing his finger in and out of her slowly. The pain was starting to die down until he added another finger. She winced in pain. She had to do something to distract herself.

She looked back down at Luke's little friend once again. She, again, grabbed I softly. But this time, she moved her hand up and down on it, testing the length. Luke's eyes rolled too the back of his head. He felt like he was in heaven. When him and Jane had sex, she didn't want to do any of this. She just wanted to jump right into sex. They didn't take the time to pleasure each other. And even though Clementine was only eighteen, she didn't seem to be completely clueless about some of this stuff. He knew this was wrong. He knew that if any of the group members found out what he was doing, they would be disappointed in him, And Kenny... Oh god, Kenny... Kenny would kill him. LITERALLY kill him. Kenny cared for Clementine very much, he wouldn't hold back on Luke. And what Mike said about 'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.' He was actually right... Before Jane, Clementine was the only woman single or closest to his age around. He had a couple thoughts about it, but always tried to shoo them away. He truly cared for Clementine. And as hard as he tried to stop this whole thing, he couldn't.

Luke had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his pants were now undone. Clementine noticed his eyes were again filled with lust and need. He fully bring out "little Luke". Her eyes widened as she saw the length, causing Luke to smirk. He slowly started to unbutton her pants. He slid them down to to a little past her knees. No ones ever seen that area of her body... Except for her parents when she was a kid... And now Luke was about to see as well. He grabbed the top of her underwear, slowly pulling them down while biting his lip. She didn't see that protective look in his eyes anymore. She saw a look of want in his eyes. He wanted something from her, and she knew exactly what it was. She wasn't sure if she was ready to give her innocence to Luke just yet, but she felt like she really wanted to. She could die tomorrow, so why not do this today? He grabbed her hips, getting ready to take a huge part of her away from her. "You said you're a virgin?" Luke asked. Clem nodded. "We'll... Then this is gonna hurt... You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. "Y-Yes." Clementine responded.

He started to push inside of her, she wanted to cry from now bad this hurt. 'Those books were wrong about this!' She thought. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying, but they were tears of pain. Luke kept pushing in until he broke past something, causing Clementine to cry out. "Ah!" She screamed in agony. "Shh, it's okay, Clem. It's in." Luke said, trying to calm her down. Her breathing slowed a bit. Luke started to slowly pull out and push back in. Trying to keep a slow steady pace to not hurt her. The pain started to die down. Clementine started feeling something else build up. She let out a soft moan, causing Luke to quicken his pace. "Ah, Clem." Luke moaned out. Clementine's head fell back in pure bliss. Luke took that opportunity to attack her neck. Clementine's breath hitched. She felt like she was on edge, like something was about to explode inside of her. Without much warning, Clementine's body jolted. "Luke!" She called out as she reached her climax. Luke had just hit his point too, but pulled out just in time. "Clementine!" He screamed out, collapsing on top of Clementine's small form.

Both of their breathing was off the charts. Luke pulled himself up, still hovering over Clementine. "You...okay?" He asked between breaths. "I, uh... Yeah." She said, unsure of how to respond to that. She just gave something to Luke that you unusually don't give until you're older or in love. Was she in love? She couldn't answer that.

"Maybe you should get some sleep while I check on Kenny..." Clementine said, still pinned under Luke. "Oh! Uh... Yeah... Sure.." Luke said, sounding a little disappointed. Before he let her up, he planted one last kissed on her lips. She gladly let him. His lips left hers. "You get that... I'm not that drunk anymore... Right?" He asked. She gave him a confused look. "Yeah... So?" She asked. And that's when it hit her. He really DID want this. It wasn't just him being drunk. She felt happy and confused at the same time. "Oh..." She said, not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna go check on Kenny..." She said. "Right... Yeah... I'm gonna get some sleep..." Luke said, sitting up off of her. "Well... Goodnight, Luke." She said awkwardly. "Goodnight, Clem." He said. And with that, Clementine walked away from one of the best nights she's had in a while. Luke just watched her leave, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was lust. Hell, maybe it was love. But whatever it was that took over tonight, he can definitely say there were no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you all enjoyed! And if you want I will start taking suggestions for other stories on The Walking Dead! So anyway, please review and favorite and all that stuff! Bye guys! ~ Cheri<strong>


End file.
